The Life of Two Crazy Fangirls and Their Friends
by Gurglenator
Summary: This is crazy and I really can't name all the Anime's in this off. Please just read it me and my friend wrote it and It is hilarous. If you like Anime then you will like this and you don't need to know anything about these animes to get it!


An: Hello there to all my fans! crickets chirping Well me and my friend decided that we should be all crazy like and write this strange fanfic… so anyway I know you are probally going there is no way I know all this anime… well that's alright because neither do I! My friend and I combined our knowledge of Anime and wrote the story together so please read the entire thing, if you like Anime then you will love this story.

Disclaimer: Sadly me and my friend own none of the anime or music in this story

The Life of Two Crazy Fan girls and Their Friends

Dear reader,

You are warmly invited to Elyisa's fifth birthday party.

Where: Military headquarters in Central

Time: Whenever the hell you want to come to however long you want to stay

RSVP: Just show up!

It was a glorious day, the sun was shining brightly and the weather was absolutely perfect. Inside Central Headquarters, a military officer and a demon were working peacefully together to decorate for the five year olds party.

"YOU IDIOT! DON'T PUT SO MANY PICTURES OF HER ON THE WALLS!"

"Aw, but why not! She's just so cute! Everyone needs to see her cuteness!" Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes whined, hugging a life size picture of his daughter. The demon, Naramaru took a deep breath, restraining himself from brutally slaughtering the man who was standing two feet away from him. While this argument was going on, the Elric brothers were both sighing and shaking their heads as the two continued to argue about how many pictures they should put up. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Said Hughes cheerfully. The door creaked open as First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye walked in.

"Colonel Mustang would like to know what you are doing in this room." Riza said as she looked at the many pictures of Elisya

"Oh! But isn't that obvious? My friend Naramaru and I are giving a party for Elyisa's fifth birthday! Isn't that right Naramaru?" Hughes asked his so called 'friend'. But Naramaru was not paying attention to him. Instead, he was looking at the woman who had just walked in.

"Do you have a map? Cause I'm lost in your eyes." The demon said smoothly, stepping closer to the blonde haired lady.

"Excuse me?" Riza took a step back.

"My, my, you really should let your hair down more often. I bet you look even more gorgeous with it down." He continued to walk towards Riza, until he heard a click and felt something cold on his forehead.

"Take one step closer and I shoot. I'm told I have the best aim in the military, and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't miss at this range." Riza's gun was pointed at Naramaru's head, whose eyes had widened, and looked like he was about to piss his pants. But then, he smiled and took a step back.

"Ah, no matter, there are many fish in the sea." He turned around and continued putting up the decorations while Hughes started blabbing to Riza about his daughter's birthday. Just then, the door burst open and Colonel Mustang walked in, along with Armstrong, Ross, Breda, Havoc, Falman, Furey, Brosh, and last but not least the Fuhrer.

"We heard there was a party?" Havoc asked, chewing on his cigarette.

"How right you are! Look, look, here's my daughter! Isn't she even cuter then she was last year!" Hughes happily ran towards the military, daughter in his arms. The military sat themselves down, waiting for the rest of the guests to appear.

All of a sudden, there was a big BAM! And CRASH! And BOOM! And then, a quiet knock at the door.

"Ahh! More guests!" Hughes happily ran to the door and opened it. There stood Dearka Elsman dragging behind him a very annoyed looking Yzak Joule in all their red uniform hotness. (Nichole: What! I love their red uniforms! ) Once the two ZAFT soldiers had made themselves comfortable. (Well, at least Dearka did) There was another knock at the door.

"YAY!" Hughes hopped to the door, gladly opening it. Cagalli Yulla Atha stood at the door.

"Oh, come in young man, come in!" Hughes said, gesturing his arms for Cagalli to walk in.

"WHAT! Excuse me but I'm a girl! A GIRL FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Cagalli said quite angrily, fists raised. While Cagalli had her little fit, in the distance, you could here two men muttering, which sounded a lot like: 'Oh god, not again…' Soon, Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala walked in, trying to calm the now fuming Cagalli.

"I AM FINE AND SO ARE YOU!" Colonel Mustang felt something hard bounce his head.

"What the…" He looked up to see a pink blob.

"Who is this…? No, no, WHAT is this?"

"Haro does not compute." The pink Haro bounced onto the floor and made its way to Lacus Clyne, the pink princess herself.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Lacus said in her I'm-so-innocent-you-would-never-guess-I'm-a-war-veteran-voice. And to top it all off, she gave her most sugary smile. You would think that all the Gundam Seed people are here now, right? WRONG! Let's take a trip down memory lane, shall we…

"Oh, boy! Another guest!" Hughes said happily as he heard another knock at the door. He opened it to find none other then Nicol Amarfi.

"Hi." Nicol said, making his way to the Gundam Seed crowd.

"What! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Athrun said, his eyes bulging towards Nicol.

"Yeah! I killed you! Remember?" Kira said simply.

"So? I'm supposed to be dead too, aren't I?" Hughes said, hugging another picture of his daughter.

"You guys didn't bother to even look for me after the battle! I was sitting there, wounded, for three whole days until an old lady who had a lot of cats came and found me! She took me into her home and took care of me! And what did you guys do? You went off and battled the Archangel! While I was stuck with a lady that smelled like cat food! At least she took care of me!" Nicol said hotly, folding his arms and glaring, which by the way, is very un Nicol like. During Nicol's rant, no one noticed the very loud banging at the door. Until, finally, the door flew across the room, covered in sand.

"Don't you guys know how to open a door?" Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro all walked in, looking slightly pissed. Everyone stared at trio, looking slightly scared. And while they were fearing them, they did not notice the pink blob known as Pink-chan hoping up and down near a vent.

"Haro! Haro! Look over here! Haro! Haro!"

"What the hell is that thing!" The blonde haired ninja said, completely forgetting he was in a vent.

"I don't know! But shut up! We're supposed to be all ninja like!" Saukra said, making a 'shhh' sound.

"HARO! HARO! LOOK OVER HERE!"

"One of you better shut that thing up! It's annoying me!" Sasuke said, glaring at the pink object.

"I would if I could!" Naruto said, now glaring at Sasuke.

"There is someone, or something in that vent." Yzak said, now standing up and walking towards it. "And it's annoying me!" He said and with a powerful kick, the vent was open, and three ninjas fell out.

"Lieuntant!" Roy said, nodding his head towards the pile of twelve year olds.

"Right, sir." Instantly, Riza had her gun out and was about to shoot.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Naruto collected himself off the ground and was now in a begging position at Riza's feet. "PLEASE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! I HAVEN'T BECOME HOKAGE YET! PLEASE, PLEASE! I STILL HAVEN'T KISSED A GIRL YET!"

An awkward silence swept over the room.

"Sir?" Riza asked, looking as though Naruto was a mad man.

"They, um, seem harmless. Well, at least the pink haired one and black haired one do." Mustang raised an eyebrow towards Naruto, who looked like the happiest man on the planet.

"Well, anyways. Do you guys have ramen?" Naruto looked around, checking out the food. Sakura shook her head and mumbled something about guys while Sasuke sat down, no expression on his face as usual. While the trio had arrived, no one had noticed that Kakashi was in the room, reading Make Out Paradise and giggling every now and then. Chouji was munching on chips, Ino was checking her hair in a mirror and Shikamaru was looking as bored as ever. Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Hinata was fidgetting and trying to speak to Naruto, and Shino was sitting and doing nothing. Rock Lee was talking to Sakura, Neji was looking around, and Tenten was talking to Lacus.

"Is this the right place?"

"Of course it is baka! Look at the address!"

"I forgot, is Yukina coming too? Oh, boy, I hope she is." Yusuke Urameshi walked into the room along with Kuwabara, who was looking around for the ice maiden.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." From the shadows, two crimson orbs stared at the two spirit detectives.

"Yikes! Hiei! When'd you get here?" 

"Actually, right before you did." Hiei said, a slight smirk on his face.  
"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked, looking around.

"Right here." The spirit detective jumped and spun around, to see he was face to face with the red haired fox.

"Jeez! I hate it when you guys do that!" Yusuke complained.

"I would hope you would have gotten used to it by now."

"This is the party then?" Shizuru walked in, along with Yukina, Botan, Keiko, Juri and Koto.

"Ooo party! I absolutely love parties!" Botan said happily, her eyes sparkling.

"Will there be blood?" Koto asked, looking around.

"Dammit, doesn't look like it." Answered Juri, looking just as disappointed as her feline friend.

"So, are all the guests here yet?" Furey asked, poking Hughes.

"Uh, I'm not really sure, I did invite a lot of people."

"Do you even know half of these guys?" Furey asked.

"Nope! But who cares! Just as long as everyone gets to see Elysia's cuteness! That's all that matters! Oooh, I better go show the newcomers pictures of her!" And Hughes ran off to bug the Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho crowd.

And, finally, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Yahiko, Megumi, Misao, and Aoshi all walked in.

"Oro? What are we doing here?" Kenshin blinked.

"I told you Kenshin, it's a party!" Kaoru said.

"Does that mean sake?" Sano asked, looking around.

"Oo, oo, I want some too!" Yahiko and Misao said in unison. Megumi and Aoshi both sat down, looking as though they were asking themselves why the hell they were here. 

"All right! I think everyone's here!" Hughes clasped his hand together. "HELLO EVERYONE!" He said in a microphone, making everyone jump and look at him. "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR COMING HERE! ELYSIA AND MYSELF REALLY APPRECIATE IT! ISN'T ELYSIA ADORABLE! SHE HAS GROWN SO MUCH HASN'T SHE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT MY-"

"Anyways, while you are enjoying your cake or whatever the hell you eat." Naramaru had stole the microphone, speaking through gritted teeth, looking very, very pissed, while everyone was rubbing their ears and opening their eyes. "We're going to be watching a program, which my girlfriend is in."

"You mean that person named Amber? I thought she hated you!"

"YOU SHUT UP!" A lamp was thrown perfectly at Naruto's head, knocking him out.

"Anyways." Naramaru cleared his throat. "This show is called The Life of Two Crazy Fangirls and Their Friends. The people starring in it are Amber, Nichole and well, obviously their friends! Now grab food or whatever and then we'll begin to watch it!" Naramaru was looking way too happy about this. After the people had done what they were instructed, they placed themselves in front of the enormously large T.V.

"All right, let's begin!" Naramaru said quite happily, turning on the T.V. The sound of music quickly blasted through the speakers.

_Sick of circling the same road  
Sick of bearing the guilt  
So open the windows to cool off  
And heat pours in instead _

Suddenly, pictures of two girls appeared on the screen. One had brownish hair with hazel eyes, the other with gold brown hair and brown eyes. Both looked extremely goofy in the picture.

"Are these the stars?" Edward asked, trying to contain himself from laughing.

"Yep!" Naramaru said.

_Perfect in weakness  
I'm only perfect in just your strength alone _

"Ooo! I love this song!" The brown eyed girl, squealing with joy.

"Amber! Look! We're starting!" The girl nudged Amber, pointing towards the screen.

"Oh! Whoops, ahaha." Amber laughed slightly.

"Hello everyone! This is Nichole with my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Amber! Together, we bring you The Life of Two Crazy Fangirls and Their Friends! Watch and please enjoy!"

_All my efforts to clean me  
Leave me putrid and filthy  
And how can you look at me  
When I can't stand myself_

The music soon died (the song, by the way was Perfect by Fyleaf. Yay Flyleaf! Nichole and I both love Flyleaf! ) and the screen went black.

"Oh boy…"

An: I really would love to hear some input about this story, so please read and review.


End file.
